The Frozen Flame
by numa numa waffless
Summary: Lord Milori suddenly finds himself responsible for a new fairy who has the ability to control fire. Great idea right? Milori doesn't seem to think so. Will he keep his distance or will the new fairy "melt" his heart? MilorixOMC (Male!OC) Yaoi. I guess this is kind of an AU where Milori and Clarion weren't lovers, but good friends. That's the only thing really different though.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own TinkerBell!

Ya know, I noticed after watching the fourth movie that there weren't very many yaoi fics, (if there were any at all), so I decided to write one! Hope you enjoy!

XxxxxxxX

A black haired male stumbled on the ashy ground around a volcano. His pale skin was covered in soot, the white outfit he wore also being covered.

From the moment he had woken, he'd noticed the clear, detailed wings protruding from his back. He couldn't fly though. He had already tried. He didn't really expect to be able to anyways, considering that he could barely walk. He went as far as he could, until he couldn't go on. One of the few things he noticed before he blacked out, was that it had suddenly gone from insanely hot, to below freezing.

XxxX

The male woke in a strange place, in a bed with people bigger than him standing next to it. "Welcome."

A woman who shown a brighter golden than the sun itself. "Can you sit-up?"

The young male nodded and did so. He took the time to look at his surroundings. Along with the woman that had spoken to him, was a man next to his bed. The man's white hair and cape did stand out to him, but it was his eyes that intrigued the clearly younger. They seemed to sparkle in a way that didn't really make sense to him. They seemed to capture his own black eyes and entrance them...he brushed it off. The man raised an eyebrow at the others behavior and said other blushed, realizing what he was doing.

"I am Queen Clarion and this is Lord Milori. Do you have a name?" The woman spoke again.

The male snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Adrian."

Queen Clarion smiled. "Nice to meet you Adrian. Lord Milori here had found you on the border of Winter and the Forbidden Volcanic Lands. What were you doing in a place like that?"

"...I...don't know..." He trailed off.

The queen blinked, almost in understanding. "Well, do you know your talent?" She asked. Adrian shook his head.

"All I know is...I'm very hot..." The man dubbed Lord Milori's eyes widened for a moment befor returning to normal. Milori took Adrian's hand and spoke.

"Try and channel that heat then. Let it flow to a certain part of your body and release it."

Adrian did just that. He focused on the heat and tried releasing it through his hand. A tiny flame appeared. Lord Milori let out a small grunt. The queen who was still in the room giggled. "It seems like you've got this handled, Milori. I'll leave him in your hands."

She left. As soon as he felt that she was out of earshot, the man sighed and spoke under his breath. "That's a great idea. Let me freeze him to death as he melts off my face.."

Adrian let out a snort and rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that that man could keep him entertained for a looooooong time.

XxxxxX

(A/N): Soooooo? Love it? Hate it? Have semi-mutual feelings for it? Feel free to tell me X3 I especially appreciate suggestions; plot wise or other.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own TinkerBell!

Thanks to Guest! X3

XxxxxX

"This, is where you'll be sleeping." Milori gestured to the room, in which he was currently standing in the doorway. Adrian nodded and took a step inside. "My room is just down the hall."

Just as the older was about to leave, Adrian grabbed his hand. He blushed lightly. "Thank you..."

Milori's expression softened as he went out the door. "Good night."

XxxX

"Aren't you cold?" A petite blond girl suddenly asked Adrian. He was pretty much just following Milori around all day to avoid loneliness and perhaps learn more about life. They were currently just by the Pixie Dust Fountain; Milori explained that he needed to check it at least once a month to check up on everything. This was the first time he'd ever seen the girl.

"No...my body generates its own heat, so I don't get cold..." He looked down shyly. Even with this said, he was still dressed in a black jacket with red pants and red scarf. He also had on some black earmuffs.

"Oh. I see! Well I'm TinkerBell! What's your name?" The girl held out her hand and he hesitantly took it.

"Adrian..." The girl who introduced herself as TinkerBell gave a big grin.

"Awesome! Hey, have you seen all of Pixie Hollow yet? Let me show you around!" As she started to drag the male off, Milori suddenly stepped in and grabbed her hand.

"There's still something's he needs to take care of before going too far. We might as well practice now. Come along." Milori dropped Tink's hand before grabbing Adrian's and semi-dragging him to a secluded area. "How are your wings doing?"

In response: Adrian tried flapping his wings, catching a little air, but not much. He managed to get a little off the ground though. Milori praised him. "Good, good. You'll be able to fly soon enough."

Adrian smiled a little as the elder patted his head.

XxxxX

(A/N): Sorry it's kind of short, but I wanted to update fairly quickly. Most chapters will probably longer :3


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own TinkerBell!

Thanks to tabithaconwood, OnePiecefan202, SamoaCookie, Tinkerbellfan201 and Rhavaniel15!

I know this is a little late, but I've been kinda busy, sorry! TTATT

This chapters probably not very good. It's really just a filler to try and get the story rolling, so bear with me if you would.

XxxxxX

As Queen Clarion spotted Adrian, she quickly flew over to him. The young fairy had been waiting for her. She had sent a letter telling him where he should meet her and at what time.

"Oh Adrian! The ministers and I have had a meeting and we've decided to hold a ball in honor of the first Flame Fairy: you!" The queen smiled and handed him his invitation. "Just a warning first: being the guest of honor though requires you to take part of a specific ceremony that involves the consumption of alcohol. So you might need to have a friend nearby to take you home."

Adrian nodded, even though he had no clue what alcohol was. He'd figure it out soon enough.

XxxX

And he did. Drinking the alcohol made his head feel fuzzy, he noted, as well as make him feel hot.

"Adrian."

The raven head turned to look at the person speaking to him. It was Milori. He noticed the light blush on the older ones cheeks. He supposed that as a "noble" Milori was required to drink as well.

"Lord Milori..." Adrian's blush grew deeper as his heart rate sped up. The young fairy's eyebrows raised in confusion at this.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Adrian nodded.

"The loud music is a little annoying though..."

"Perhaps we could go speak in private then..?"

XxxX

Milori cracked his eyes open as sunlight hit his face. He didn't care much as to what it was, but he was holding something warm in his arms. His head was somewhat fuzzy from a bit of a headache from the alcohol the night before. "Never drinking that heavily again."

His eyes widened as he felt the warmth he was holding shift. His head cleared up quite a bit when he saw that Adrian was the warmth and that he was cuddling him.

The ravenette let out a cute yawn before nuzzling his nose to Milori's chest, smiling. "Good morning~"

"M-morning..."

Adrian cracked an eye open and raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"

"No it's just...what exactly happened last night?" Adrian grew a light shade of red.

"Well, we had decided to leave the party to talk, so we came to your room. Suddenly, you had pinned me to the door as soon as I closed it and pressed your lips to mine. I then felt your tongue-" Milori cut him off.

"That's enough!" Adrian blinked a bit worriedly. Milori sighed. "Did I...put...anything...inside of you..?"

He knew he had to put this as simply as possible in order for the younger to completely understand. "Well yeah. You took both of our clothes off and stuck the limb you had in your pants-"

"Alright!" It was at that point Milori realized that neither of them had any clothes on. He took a deep breath. "Did I...force you to let me...put it in.."

Adrian blinked again, this time in confusion. "No. I let you put it in..."

Milori sighed. At least he couldn't be convicted of rape.


End file.
